Fake Sela
Through scanning the memories of the original, a fake was created by Bangray alongside a Fake Tusk. Much like Sela herself, she was a shark Zyuman who could transform into , the Blue Ranger of the Zyuohgers. Character History Having failed again to break Yamato Kazakiri, Bangray enacted a sadistic game to challenge the Zyuohger team as a whole. Ambushing Sela and Tusk on their way home from shopping, Bangray easily defeated the two Zyuohgers, knocking them unconscious before proceeding to create a copy of the pair from their own memories. With the others catching up to them, the Zyuohgers were faced with two pairs of Sela and Tusk whom had all been fitted with irremovable chest braces. Before taking his leave, Bangray explained that the braces were bombs that could not be physically removed without detonating, with the only way to save the real ones being to terminate the imposters lest the bombs detonate in half an hour. Bangray figured that the Zyuohgers would be able to catch the fakes, but this was all part of his plan as that would be when the "real hell" came. Sure enough, the fake pair, who were well aware of their true nature, were eventually found out due to their memory being too precise, but the Zyuohgers revealed that they were stalling to find a way to save both pairs due to being unwilling to hurt their friends even if they were fake. Ultimately, as detonation approached, the fake Sela and Tusk chose to sacrifice their own existence to save their original counterparts. Realizing that the imposters still had feelings and a right to live, the Zyuohgers were deeply disgusted by this game which made them all the more determined to take down Bangray. Powers and Abilities ; :The natural energy of individual Zyumen, they can bestow this energy upon other lifeforms to heal them via a King's Credential, granting the potential to unlock Zyuman powers as a side-effect in humans. However, this would come at the cost of the Zyuman's life force, thus shortening their lifespan. The process is also evidently irreversible. ;Disguise :After being stranded in the human world, Sela is granted her own human form by her King's Credential which protects her identity as Zyuman. Following this, Sela can change from Zyuman to human and back at will. However, her disguise bears one exposing flaw in that she retains her shark fin, equivalent to the tails of her fellow Zyumen. ;Sixth sense :As a Zyuman guardian, Sela can sense malicious presences such as the Deathgaliens, which are signaled by her fin standing erect. ;Hearing :As a shark Zyuman, Sela possesses super-sensitive hearing which she retains in her human form. However, because of this, if she is exposed to noise that is too loud she will faint and revert to her Zyuman form. ;Amphibiousness :In her Zyuman form, Sela possesses a natural affinity for swimming along with the ability to breathe both air and water. Zyuoh Shark : After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Shark and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw which slashes the opponent. During the fight with Amigard, Zyuoh Shark performed an alternate version with Zyuoh Lion where an aura resembling a beast's fangs manifests around the opponent and chomps the opponent as the two Zyuohgers first perform a jumping downward stab followed by a lateral slash. * : After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Shark shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Zyuoh Buster's normal projectile but larger and more solid. - Instinct Awakened= In her form, Zyuoh Shark gains a dorsal fin on her back. In this form, she can swim through the ground as though it were water, allowing her to surprise attack her opponents as well as perform a somersault attack where she uses her fin to buzzsaw through enemies. Alternatively, she can perform an aerial spin attack after jumping and homing in on her target, repeatedly striking them in mid air with her spin attack. Zyuoh Shark, along with the other Zyuohgers in their Instinct Awakened forms, is able to channel her power along with Zyuoh Gorilla's power into a gigantic fist that Zyuoh Gorilla can use to smash down onto the enemy in his attack. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster Mecha *Cube Shark }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal As with the original, this version of Sela is portrayed by . As Zyuoh Shark and in her Zyuman form, her suit actor is . Category:Sentai Blue Category:Zyuohgers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai 2 Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Water-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Sealife-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Zyumen Category:Super Rangers Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers